Things we don't like to think about
by Ncisbonescovertaffairs
Summary: This is set a few hours after Nessie and Jacobs wedding. The family is all sitting down and thinking about stuff... Please let me know what you think.
1. Thoughts and visions

**Disclaimer: I do not and dont want to own twilight**

Sitting around the unneeded fireplace in the newest Cullen residence everyone was talking about the wedding that had ended just a few hours before hand. Renesmee and Jacob had just gotten married and there were a lot of mixed feelings going around the room.

Edward was still on the fence about it all, not wanting to admit that his not so little, little girl was all grown up and that she was off on her honeymoon with a new last name. Bella on the other hand was ecstatic, knowing that Nessie was very happy and that the chance of Jacob ever hurting her was so slim that it was best not to think about. Bella still couldn't believe her little girl was now married to her eternally young best friend. that was weird too think about when not but ten years ago there had been a big rivalry between Jacob and edward about who would win her own heart, but in her mind it had never really been a contest.

Jasper sat in the corner with his wife on his lap, feeling all the emotions was mentally tiring so he was just focusing on the happiness in the room and from Alice. He thought back all those years ago when he was married to the wonderful women who was snuggled up in his lap. The amount of time since then only seemed like a second but he would not trade anything for Alice. She was his rock, keeping him grounded when everything else seemed to be out of place, this was how almost any newly wed felt, and Jasper could tell Edward was not very comfortable at the moment but was trying to continue smiling so that no one would question it.

Emmett was doing his best to make Edward as uncomfortable as possible, knowing that he hated the thought of his little girl and Jacob black at Isle Esme all alone with no chaperones. "I wonder how many of the pillows they'll break, what do you guys think?" he said a little more loudly than necessary. Rose smacked him on the back of the head, Carlisle and Esme shot him a warning look, and Edward just glared at him, with a lot of hated behind it.

Just then Alice but out laughing and all the attention that had been focused on Emmett just moments before hand was on her. She was trying very hard to block out the images she had just seen for fear of Edwards sanity, but she guessed it was already too late by the look on his face.

"Alice" Edward groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Thats worse the Carlisle and Esme! stop it!" with that he walked out the door, probably too hunt or just get away from what Alice had just seen.

"They were doing it on the beach." Alice said simply and everyone was laughing uncontrollably, everyone but rose that was.

"Why on earth would she ever sleep with that mutt!?" she murmured.

"Oh give it a rest Rose they are married and its not like you and Emmett are much better!" Esme said as she snuggled into her husband, "Need I remind you how many beds you two have broken in the past eighty years? because I do believe its a lot more than eighty!"

Rose smiled as if remembering some fond memories, "Oh yes Esme do remind me, because if i'm not mistaken I think you two have gone through quite a few beds in your century long marriage have you not?"

Everyone laughed because though it was impossible to blush Carlisle and Esme were about as close to it as you could get. Esme buried her head in the crook of his neck while trying not to laugh along with their children. Carlisle just shook his head as he looked around the room. He enjoyed having all his children together and happy, and was excited to have a new grandson in the mix, even though he had been a member of the family for quite a while. The thought of Nessie and Jacob doing things that married couples do was not a fun thing to think about so he did his best to move the conversation to a nicer topic that wouldn't leave any of them mentally scarred for the next few years.

* * *

><p>On the island Jacob and Nessie were cuddled under the covers in the master bedroom, not wearing much other than the sheet and comforter, smiling at eachother like the rest of the world was gone.<p>

"Please tell me we don't have to move in with our parents, because I want to be doing that for a long time and not with Edward or any of the rest of them around." Jacob said only half joking."

Nessie laughed bringing him closer to her, "Yeah I don't think I want them around either because i plan on doing a lot more of that as well." she said as she reached up to kiss him and pulled the covers over their head in the processes.

**I hope you liked it, I am new to this fandom and i'm not actually that big of a fan, I love Carlisle and Esme and all the couples but i'm not the biggest Edward and Bella fan, but you can't love everything right!? I feel like I could continue this and I already have parts of it written in my head but if you guys don't like it i'm not going to post it because theres no point in posting something people don't like! Thanks for reading and review if you would like me too keep going or if you think I should leave it right here as a one shot. I am also looking for a beta if any one is interested! I love learning to improve my writing so it won't be painful, I promise! Thanks again for reading and sorry for rambling!**


	2. Rooms and returns

**Okay you said more so here it is!**

The newlyweds had been back for about six hours and everyone had a bet going too see how long it took Edward too burst. he was very happy to see Remesmee but not quite so thrilled to see Jacob, but was putting up a pretty good show of welcoming them both back. Nessie and Jacobs flight had gotten in earlier that morning and everyone had met them at the airport. When Edward had headed to the luggage cart Nessie had just laughed and showed her father the small back pack she had used as a carry on and said that was all she had. Everyone had snickered as Edwards face fell at the small amount of cloths that could have fit in that and the amount of clothes you would need when you've spent a month away from your normal wardrobe. The clan made it home safe and sound, Jacob taking care to ride with Carlisle and Esme instead of nessie and her parents, not wanting to be in the same car as Edward while being so close too nessie knowing his mind would wander the their very fun month away from anyone else.

The time that it took to get back to the house didn't seem like it was long enough but Jacob knew he would just have to get over it and move on and that Edward was going to have too get used too the fact that he and Nessie were married now and they were going to take full advantage of the fact, as they already had several times over.

"So did you have fun?" Bella asked which had so many meanings and Edward really didn't want to know the answer too most of them.

"Lots" Nessie replied smiling to herself, deciding to make her father even more uncomfortable just for the fun of it she continued on, "The master bed room needs more pillows though, and the table in the breakfast nook is probably going to have to be replaced."

"Okay lets not talk about this any more shall we!? What about Jacob did he have fun?" no sooner had the word left Edwards lip he held up his hand to silence her, "forget I asked because I really don't want to know that either!" Bella and Nessie were dying of laughter when they pulled into the cullens driveway just behind Carlisle, Esme and Jacob and hurried out of the car.

* * *

><p>Everyone made their way inside and Nessie went to drop her stuff off in her room. she turned around to see Jacob had come up the stairs without her noticing. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked nearer.<p>

"So is this now our bedroom?" he asked, bringing his lips to hers for a brief but enticing kiss.

"Hmmm" she hummed as he pulled away, her eyes still shut as she took in the moment. "I do believe it does, saying as they can't kick you out when you try to spend the night any more! and we can get involved in some more fun activities." she finished up pulling his lips back to hers with a kiss that left him with no doubt of what she was alluding to, and making him wish they were still alone on the isle.

"Are you two hungry? You must be! After the flight and the airline doesn't give you much food so you must want something to eat!" Esme called as she walked up the stairs though neither of the two who were supposed to be listening could even hear her. As she opened up the door too Nessies room to find her granddaughter in a tongue war with Jacob. She wasn't sure what emotion she should be feeling, knowing she should tell them she was here but she also understood the feeling of being married for just a few short weeks. Her mind wandered back to her and Carlisle as she remembered coming home from their honeymoon and Edward wanting nothing but to get away from the two of them when there were like that.

Esme closed the door and waited about thirty seconds before knocking on the door and repeating her earlier question but this time she was sure they were listening. It seemed that Jacob was always hungry so when she heard the confirmation at her making food she smiled as she walked down the stairs thinking about how food isn't what either of them were hungry for at the moment.

"Mother!" Edward nearly growled as she reached the bottom step, "Stop it! please! Just... just dont even go there! its not something I ever want to have to think about and I wouldn't think you would want to be thinking about it either!" he was almost begging at this point.

"Sorry sweety!" she moved into the kitchen reciting a scene from shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet as she went. planning on making pasta and garlic bread for the two as that was Jacobs favorite meal.

"Thank you!" he called after her!

**okay so I have decided to make this story basically everyone walking in on Nessie and Jacob at one point or another, as I think that all of them would have really mixed feelings about the encounter and I want to see how it will turn out! So that was the Esme chapter and I think it may be rose next, as I think it will be fun to write her walking in on them as I know that she and Jacob are not the best of friends! So pm me if you have any ideas and review if you want more! I have it written in my head but i'm not really sure if its actually any good or worth writing so I would love feedback! I AM ALSO STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! PM ME IF INTERESTED! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Skipping Class

**Okay so here is the Rose part, not really sure what to do next but here you go, hope you like it.**

Everyone was out doing their normal day to day things. Edward, Bella, Jake, Nessie, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were enrolled in the local high school as tenth and eleventh graders. Carlisle and Esme were back in college, Esme getting a interior design degree and Carlisle was teaching a course on anatomy for the semester as a guest speaker while the normal professor was on maternity leave. It was just like any other thursday.

Everyone was sitting at the lunch table talking about nothing in particular, just trying not to seem to weird to the rest of the school, even though they were pretty sure that was never going to happen.

"Wanna ditch sixth and seventh period?" Nessie asked Jacob as they were throwing away their trays and she was sure the others were occupied in their own conversations and not focusing on the youngest couple.

"Always" he said with a smirk that made Nessie wish she didn't have to wait till they got home to do the things she had on her mind, and also very glad her father was occupied in an argument with rose to notice what they were thinking.

Nessie and Jacob had just celebrated their four month anniversary a few nights ago and they were still in the state of marital bliss. As the bell rang to signal the end of lunch they said goodbye to the others and made their way in the direction of the classes they were not going to be attending. Once the others were out of sight they made their way to the parking lot getting into the Mercedes Nessie had gotten for her birthday the month before from her grandfather.

Hurrying home they got inside and before they were even all the way inside he had her backed up and used her too close the door. Kissing her with a passion like you see in the movies. She kissed right back as the rest of the word faded away.

About an hour and several new rips in cloths later, they lay on the couch in the living room covered in blankets and cuddling while discussing school. "You know" Nessie said, "We should probably go up stairs. Aunt Rose has a free seventh period and if she walks in here shes gonna kill us.

As if on cue rose walked through the door looked at them and just walked upstairs without even saying a word. Nessie and Jacob looked at each other in shock when she just left them be, "She okay!?" Jacob was a little surprised to find she had not ripped his head off but its not like hes complaining, Rose could be really scary.

**Several hours later the family was all in the living room reading, playing the piano, watching youtube videos on their iphones, or staring off into space as it was in Jacob's case. suddenly Rose smiled and turned too Remesme "So Nessie! How was Begmens class? Right about now you're normally complaining about how much of a waist it is to go to sixth period. did you learn anything today?"**

Nessie looked up and stammered trying to come up with something to say, "It was super boring and it wasn't worth going too." Jacob jumped in seeing as his wife was at a loss for words.

"Is that so Jacob?" he nodded, rather proud he had thought of that so fast, "That interesting, Jacob, don't you have Turner that period though? How would you know if the class was boring or not?" Rose asked as everyone started to stop what they were doing to watch what was happening.

"She told me about it." he replied weakly almost as if it was a question.

"I did get a strange voice mail today saying that two of my children weren't in class after lunch," Esme said jumping in and glancing at Rose "would either of you happen to know anything about that?"

Nessie looked at Jake and stood up muttering something about having to go hunt and Jake just nodded and followed behind her. "Aww look at the lost puppy!" Rose said only half kidding as he shot her a glare.

**Okay so that was the Rose chapter, Bella will be next. I know rose may have seemed a little strange but i'm not really sure how to write her to be honest! I hope it went okay! I am still looking for a beta, and also if you have anything you think would go good with this story then just let me know. I kind of suck at writing so thanks too all who are sticking with it and made it too this chapter! See you in a few weeks then!**


	4. Anatomy or Biology I cant remember which

Sometimes I forget how weird my life is, or second life? In the long run it doesn't really matter, but sometimes I am reminded of how weird it is, and I mean really weird. While I am very aware of the strange way Edward and I got our happy ever after, it is very unnerving to watch your daughter and the boy you thought you were in love with less than 30 years ago kissing at the alter, its a whole different story finding them somewhere else.

I know that school is important to humans, but having been to school a total of nine times in my life I am starting to realise how very dull it is. I'm not really sure how the others have managed to sit through all of these classes over and over again for the past 70 years. Standing at my locker, wondering why I was again required to 'learn' algebra, when I heard them coming up the hall.

Now given the fact that I was supposed to be in class as well but wasn't, I can't be too angry with them but that's besides the fact. I heard the unmistakable giggles of my daughter coming from a classroom down the hall, I looked up, finding the door slightly opened, and decided to go see what was happening.

Looking through the window of the classroom I saw Jacob Black with his hand under my daughter's shirt and his lips locked on Renesemes. I wasn't really sure what to do too be honest. The image I had just seen was not something i ever wanted to see again, and they hadn't noticed i was there so I backed away quietly until I heard Nessie speak.

"We really shouldn't be skipping Biology Jake"

"I'm having my own private class right now!" came jacobs reply "see this is neck, this is the ear, and these are the lips"

After that I just decided it would be best if I didn't have to hear anymore and left as quickly as possible. I meet Edward by the cars so we could head home and I was again very glad that he wasn't able to read my mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously, trying to figure out why i had a look of disgust on my face.

"Trust me babe, you don't want to know." and with that I got into the car and we headed towards the house, looking for some alone time of our own...

That afternoon as everyone was coming home and hanging out in the living room I just knew I had to make Nessie and Jacob embarrassed, because Edward and i were finally not the major targets for newlywed jokes.

"So Carlisle!" I said, and he looked up from the conversation he was having with Esme about where she wanted to go next live. "Jacob was telling me today about how interested he was in what they were learning about in Biology class!"

I saw Jacob flash a questioning look at me. "He was talking about Anatomy and how fascinating he finds it!" Jakes face dropped and Nessie turned bright red and hid her face behind his shoulder.

Carlisle, never one to pick to much fun at his children just smiled, however, not before saying, "I'm sure he was very interested! Jacob, I'm sure if you really want to know more Renesmee would be happy to explain it all to you." he received a slap on the shoulder from his wife who was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well.

Even Edward managed to crack a smile at the discomfort of the young couple. "I'm in your Bio class Jacob!" he said with a smirk, "We're talking about stem cell research! But then again, I guess you would have had too of come to class today too have known that, wouldn't you." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, which just increased the level of laughter in the living room.


	5. 100 years and I'm taking her car

Being married for 100 years teaches you many things. Such as what too say and what not too say, not too bring up things from 20 years ago during those rare arguments, and ,almost the most important one, never roll your eyes when your wife is feeling insecure, hold her kiss her and tell her how beautiful she is. Esme and I had celebrated our 100th anniversary just a few weeks ago and we returned from our month long stay at her island having done nothing but talk, hunt, and furniture...

We had returned from our vacation a few days ago, and while the others are out hunting 'm looking over a map, thinking of where we should move to next. Esme sat on the other side of the room with her sketchbook in hand and a far off look on her face. I knew she was probably thinking about what too get Jacob and Nessie for their third wedding anniversary next month. I glanced at my watch and sighed, knowing that I had to return to work for the first time since before our anniversary, we had told the hospital that we were celebrating our fifth anniversary by traveling Europe. Standing up I glanced up at Esme and smiled, before I even registered it Esme was in front of me with a gleam in her eyes. I grinned, leaning down to peck her lips, as I pulled back slightly I felt he hand in my hair pulling me back to her and I couldn't keep the smug grin off my face as I complied easily. She pulled back and winked, grabbing me by my tie and pulled me towards the bedroom. _I guess I could be a little late for work..._

* * *

><p>We headed down the stairs of the house, hand in hand and I regrettably kissed Esme one last time before heading towards the garage. Due to the rather distracting thoughts of my wife whom I was sadly leaving behind for the first time in six weeks, I didn't hear the couple ahead of me before it was too late. I looked up and was completely unprepared for what I saw.<p>

Renesmes was sitting on the hood of one of the cars with her legs wrapped around Jacobs hips and arms around his neck with their mouths otherwise occupied. That wasn't the worst part, I growled protectively when I saw his hands under her shirt resting in an area I would rather not think about on my granddaughter. I had to remind myself that they were married and were still in the 'honeymoon stage' because I was rather tempted to pull them apart and make him disappear for even thinking of touching her. I cleared my throat, and neither seemed to hear me so I repeated the action rather loudly this time, They broke apart looking both embarrassed and flustered at having been caught. Jacob was staring at the ground muttering something under his breath, I could hear him saying something about 'told you so' but I wasn't sure I wanted to know where that thought was originated from.

I looked around the room, trying not to make eye contact with either of them. Nessie jumped off the car and walked over towards Jacob, and I was rather sure i saw her roll her eyes. I sighed, groaning internally, as I released said car was mine.

"You know what guys?" i said as they looked up at me, "I think I'm going to take Esmes car to work today." Nessies blushed, and I headed towards the blue convertible, "would you mind telling her? Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I drove off. Cursing my perfect memory not for the first time. Sometimes living with four other couples who were totally in love with each other was not as fun as it would seem.

**I have 3 more after this chapter and then this story is going to be over. I have Edwards planed out already and most of Jasper as well, however I have no idea what to do for Emmett so if anyone has any prompt ideas please let me know! Thank you for reading.**


	6. Get with the times

There are three more weeks until this blasted wedding is finally going to be over with. According to Alice it's two weeks, six days, and 17 hours, but for everyone else it's just three weeks. Three very long weeks filled with tuxedo fittings, decorating, and stressing over every little detail, it was times like these that I missed the ability too sleep the most. Renesmee and Jacob are as happy as ever, letting Alice take complete control over everything and saying yes to anything she asks of them. I know for a fact that they are only getting married because all us 'old folks' insisted, I'm pretty sure my parents would have died of shock, as if that were even possible, if Nessie and Jacob had decided to completely forgo a wedding. My parents are as old fashioned as I am, though their ages added together make almost 500 years, so for them it is justified. I'm very sure that another reason for the upcoming ceremony was the conversation I had with Jacob Black, where I made it very clear that if my little girl wasn't a virgin when she got married, they would have a chaperone for their honeymoon. I also made sure to remind him that vampires don't sleep and have heightened hearing. Needless to say it was very effective.

My goal for the next three weeks was too keep them as separated as possible, completely apart would work as well, but Bella seemed to think that was a bit to much. It was with that thought that I went looking for my daughter. Earlier that morning she had said something about heading up towards Canada and hunting this evening and I had planned on seeing if I could join her. I figured she was in her room, three floors above me, so I made my way at a human pace up too the fourth floor. As I passed Carlisles office I could hear the giggling of Esme through the door, rolling my eyes I began to think of anything and everything to distract myself from their thoughts, they deserved their privacy.

The tones of Beethoven were playing through my head as I open the door to find _them._ Situations like these make me curse my eternal memory. The sight of my daughter with her legs around a very shirtless jacobs waist, while both their mouths were otherwise occupied, and her hands in his hair was not something I had ever wanted to see, let alone never be able to forget. Neither seemed to have heard me enter the room because at that moment Jacobs hand slipped under Renesmee's shirt and I heard her make a sound that made me want to throw up or kill him, or both, but not necessarily in that order.

"Hey" I yelled, finally able to find my voice. They flew apart, jacob falling off the bed and Renesmee looking very, very angry at me.

"Dad," she was catching her breath and sounding very annoyed, "why didn't you knock?

Jacob tried to go as unnoticed as possible, but I would deal with him after her. "You two should not be alone and unsupervised." I was trying to reign in my temper, though I knew it failed miserably.

"Oh please" Renesmee rolled her eyes. "like you didn't stay in moms room for like two years before your wedding." She had never talked back to me like this before.

"Excuse me young lady?"

She finally got off the bed, standing with her arms crossed and looking like Rosalie when she didn't get her way in a family argument. "Come on Dad, I've seen you trying to stalk us so we aren't alone together at all. News flash! This is the 21st century! I just turned 18! I now look the age I actually am! I'm getting married in three weeks! We don't even care about being married Dad! We are going through this whole nonsense to keep the eight of you happy! It's not like the rest of the world will know or care that we are married or not. Why do you care so much about us sleeping together?"

I couldn't help but cringe at the crude terminology, at this moment Renesmee sound far too much like her mother before we got married. "Nessie" the word sounded sad, even to my own ears.

"No Dad." She took a deep breath before she continued, "I love you but you have too get over this! I know you were born in like 1903 or something but you have got to get over it! That was literally some 130 years ago! Let me live my own life, not the one you thought you were going to get to live." she walked up to me, and with a kiss on the cheek and a nod to Jacob she jumped out the window.

Jacob looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, however he thought better of it and followed Nessie out the window. I stood there, in her room, for a moment, not really sure what to do, so I walked out and closed the door. I ventured back down the stairs to find seven faces staring at me with varying expressions.

I couldn't help but glare at Alice, "You should have warned me." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at me, "If I had warned you it would have ended with the two of them leaving for a cruise on thursday and not coming back until Christmas! And I was _not_ going to let that happen.

"And for that I thank you" Bella said from beside me, sounding far too amused.

Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were trying, and failing miserably, to not laugh. "oh go ahead you three!" I groaned as their laughter filled the air and the others following not far behind.

"I'm sorry son! Even I thought you were pushing it and I'm almost 400! We didn't say anything when you started disappearing after dark while in forks, heaven knows the trouble Bella could have gotten you into!" Carlisle laughed, kissing Esme on the forehead and winking at my wife.

I sighed, it almost felt like i lost my little girl today, I know she hasn't actually been little for a very long time but that doesn't mean it hurt any less. I guess I need to "get with the times" as Nessie and Bella were always telling me. God I feel old.


End file.
